


Не сегодня

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шинске снова просыпается не сегодня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> по главе [524](http://a.mfcdn.net/store/manga/551/58-524.0/compressed/c001.jpg)
> 
> Написано на [ДВ-2015](http://jouiwars.diary.ru/?tag=5313889) для команды [Кихейтай](http://jouiwars.diary.ru/?userid=3335478)

Бансай знает, что найдёт её там. Матако плачет беззвучно, пальцем выводя узоры на гладком стекле, но он слышит её плач за много поворотов. Чувствует; такую боль нельзя не почувствовать, разве что ты одновременно и глух, и слеп. Кажется, что над ухом безостановочно дёргают струну – одну и ту же, надрывно, гулко, но та не рвётся, не рвётся, не рвётся.  
Да, он находит Матако там же, где обычно, но не говорит ей ни слова. Просто становится рядом, едва задевая рукавом плечо. Палец Матако останавливается в одной точке, потом начинает двигаться с другом направлении.  
Она так устала, они все устали. Никто из них не знал, что безделье и неопределённость выматывают больше беспрерывных часов работы.  
– Он не обрадуется, если тебя здесь увидит, – помолчав, произносит он наконец.  
Матако смеётся, этот хриплый горький звук режет слух. Она прижимается лбом к стеклу и шепчет:  
– Мне всё равно.  
Бансай прокатывает на языке свою последнюю реплику, качает головой.  
– Если он увидит тебя в таком состоянии. Это бы его… – он не знает, что дальше. Расстроило? Едва ли Шинске могло в этой жизни ещё хоть что-то расстроить.  
Его собственное отражение выглядит бледным и мёртвым, отражение Матако ещё бледнее, но выглядит не мёртвым, а прозрачным. Словно она истончается день за днём. Капли, срывающиеся с её подбородка, падают на грудь, оставляя пятна на розовой ткани. Между пятнами уже почти нет просветов, они наползают друг на друга, начиная казаться одной сплошной полосой. Значит Матако стоит тут давно.  
Датчики в палате Шинске мерно мигают огнями. Через стекло не долетает ни писка, ни жужжания, ни пиликанья. Ничего, даже ввинчивающегося в мозг звука кардиомотора. Бывают дни, когда это раздражает. Бывают дни, когда от этого легче.  
Матако выпрямляется, шмыгая носом. Глаза у неё совсем красные, веки опухли. Под нижними – круги, но такие есть и у него самого. Такие есть почти у всех них.  
Бансай залезает в карман, привычно выуживает из пачки тонкий бумажный платок. У мягкой белой бумаги запах каких-то цветов, такой концентрированный, что от него кружится голова. Матако послушно утирает лицо, промокает нос. Нос у неё тоже красный, на крыльях кожа потрескалась и шелушится. Бансай каждый день советует ей мазаться кремом. Иногда она делает вид, что не слышит, иногда она отвечает «угу». Последовать его совету, кажется, даже не приходит ей в голову.  
Матако сминает в ладони платок, сжимает его с такой злостью, что белеют костяшки. Бансай накрывает её кулак своей ладонью. Они стоят так; недолго. Потом Матако успокаивается и просовывает комок платка в утилизатор.  
Когда Матако поворачивается, щеки у неё снова влажные. Она вдруг начинает смеяться, словно разглядев что-то на его лице, пытается утереть слёзы запястьем. Её трясёт, и кажется будто она вот-вот упадёт, уроненная на пол резким движением своей же руки.  
Бансай обнимает её за плечи.  
– Так нельзя, – говорит он бесцветно. Голос его кажется таким же нейтральным, как тот звук кардиомотора, который они не слышат. – Так не может больше продолжаться, или ты сляжешь рядом с ним.  
Матако поднимает на него глаза. Радужки у неё тёмные, в белках яркие прожилки полопавшихся капилляров и мрачные блики.  
– Самой, – продолжает он всё тише, – потом не обидно будет?  
Матако молчит, но больше не плачет. Бансай большим пальцем утирает последние капли, застывшие на её ресницах.  
– Уже лучше.  
Не лучше, но им всё равно. И ей, и ему, и даже Шинске, отделённому от них толстым стеклом, стеной больничной палаты, писком приборов, шорами сомкнутых век.  
Собственной комой.  
Губы у Матако всё ещё мокрые, но горячие и живые, в каждом их движении злая горькая боль. Бансаю хочется сказать ей: «потом станет легче». Или, может быть: «скоро». Даже когда он не знает этого наверняка.  
Это тоже повторяется каждый день, и каждый день ничего не меняется и ничего не происходит.  
И ничего не значит. Просто ей слишком плохо, только и всего.  
Как и ему.

Шинске снова просыпается не сегодня.


End file.
